


Mutants on the Prowl

by Cheezey



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezey/pseuds/Cheezey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Fearsome Five head to St. Canard's sleaziest club for a night of fun, Liquidator and Bushroot hit it off with another of St. Canard's mutant outcasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutants on the Prowl

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the LiveJournal Citrus Taste community's Lime Table Prompt #1 "One Wild Night".

The night was off to a great start. The Fearsome Five were at their warehouse hideout divvying up the incredible amount of loot they had stolen with ease and no interference because Darkwing Duck had been elsewhere. "Remind me to call F.O.W.L. and thank them for having Steelbeak build a weapon of mass destruction halfway across the globe so that Dumbwing Dorkface had to leave town to stop him," Negaduck cackled as he ran his thumbs over a huge wad of cash.

"Five out of five super-villains agree; a Darkwing-free night is a cause for celebration!" declared Liquidator.

Bushroot finished stuffing his share of the loot into a sack and smiled along with his accomplices. "I second that. It was nice to not have to deal with his ego-tripping speeches for once."

"Or his stupid lines like 'I'm the plug that just got pulled on your evil scheme'," Megavolt agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Quackerjack let out a laugh. "A better one for him would be, 'I'm that stinky stuff you stepped in on your way here!'"

The rest of the villains joined him in laughing at Darkwing, including Negaduck. "You know, normally I can't wait to get away from you losers, but I was thinking that it'd be a blast to go and hit the town with that idiot out of it. What do you say to a little partying to top off a successful night of crime?" he suggested with a grin.

The others exchanged surprised looks; Negaduck must be in a good mood if he wanted to socialize. "Sure," Quackerjack said enthusiastically, the first to agree. Of course, Quackerjack was almost always up for "playtime" of some kind.

"Sounds good to me," said Megavolt.

Liquidator nodded along with them. "The surgeon general recommends partying for your evil health and well-being."

"That sounds like fun," Bushroot said before turning and giving Negaduck a quizzical look. "Where did you have in mind?"

A wicked grin spread across Negaduck's face. "A little place downtown, a nightclub that caters to clientele like us, and like minds." He beckoned for the others to follow. "Ever hear of The Underbelly?"

Megavolt shook his head. Even if he had heard of it, he had since forgotten. Meanwhile Quackerjack nodded, his beak twisting into a sly smile as he did. "I have a matchbook from there. Never been there, though. A set of my teeth grabbed it from some guy whose wallet they stole. I hear that it's pretty wild in there." He raised his eyebrows up and down. Although he had a childish mindset, Quackerjack was hardly naïve enough to not know about such adult behavior, or the perversions that some were inclined to.

Liquidator's ears also perked slightly as he looked back at Negaduck. "The Underbelly has quite a reputation." He chortled. "Back in the old days, I blackmailed one of my board members with pictures of him there doing one hundred percent naughty things with a woman that most certainly would not have had his wife's customer satisfaction approval."

Bushroot gave Liquidator a curious look. "Have you been there?" He, of course, had not. Being feared by the general public kept Bushroot from going to social places like bars and clubs as a general rule, and even back in his days as a normal duck, Reginald Bushroot had hardly been the clubbing type, especially when it came to a club like _that_.

"I know it," Liquidator answered him with a smile, while Negaduck led them all out of the warehouse, locking it and their loot securely behind them once they were all out.

"Let's get a move on then," he urged with a wicked grin. "The night isn't getting any younger."

* * *

The Underbelly lived up to its name. Situated in what was possibly the seediest part of St. Canard, it was barely noticeable from the street with just a subtle sign in black with silvery lettering above the stairs that led to its basement-level entrance. The door was steel and painted black, and the thumping beat of dance music could be heard coming from behind it. Negaduck was the first to approach the door, followed by Liquidator and right behind him, practically adhered to his side, was Bushroot. Megavolt and Quackerjack descended the stairs together behind them. When Negaduck opened the door, a burly porcine bouncer covered with tattoos and with two-day-old stubble on his chin greeted them.

Even though he was far shorter and smaller than the bouncer, Negaduck was not the least bit intimidated. "I assume you don't need our IDs," he sneered up at him with a dangerous glower in his masked eyes.

The bouncer looked them over and let out a cynical laugh. "The Fearsome Five? Yeah, like I'm gonna argue with you. Hell, you guys'll liven up the party in there any night." He stepped aside and gestured for them to go on in.

Negaduck strode past the bouncer with the others close behind into the main room, a dark and trendy club with a bar at the center. Scantily clad women—at least, they were pretty sure they were all women, although with the couple of drag queens they saw, it was hard to say for absolutely sure—writhed against poles while the dance floor was filled with individuals gyrating to the music in varying degrees of flirtatiousness, lewdness, and intoxication. Being a plant, Bushroot was the first to notice the distinct aroma of a certain plant that was illegal to smoke lingering in the air, and the way the crowd seemed to pause and gawk at them, sizing them up as they entered, intimidated him. It was ironic considering that Bushroot, as one of the Fearsome Five, was someone the average patron of the club would be intimidated by.

He shrank back a little more behind Liquidator and placed his leafy hands on the water dog's back, leaving Liquidator's smirk to broaden in the darkened atmosphere. He'd had a feeling that Bushroot would react that way to a place like The Underbelly, but it amused him to witness it and it flattered him to have him cling to him like that. Despite being a super-villain, Bushroot was rather innocent and sheltered in some ways. Liquidator had learned just to what extent he was some time ago, when they had crossed the line of friends and partners in crime into lovers through an erotic exchange of water. As their relationship had progressed since, Liquidator took a certain perverse pleasure in corrupting the plant-duck in those ways. He found Reggie's general awkwardness about sexual matters entertaining, especially since he knew that despite it, Bushroot had a rather, fittingly enough, earthy and dirty mind. Even if he could not talk about such things without stumbling over his words, giggling, or looking away shyly while he got warm in the cheeks, Bushroot had yet to ever say "no" to a single thing Liquidator had done to him or suggested… and at least a few of them would have gotten him flat refusals or even slapped by some of his exes. Well, Bud Flood's exes anyway. As Liquidator, his only relationship history was Bushroot, aside from a few cheap watery feels he had gotten popping out of showers in his time as the mutated water villain he was now.

Once they were all in the club, Negaduck looked over his shoulder at his crew and grinned. "Have a blast, boys. I know I will." He leered at a busty female duck leaning against the bar in a skimpy leather outfit. "Later!" With that, Negaduck was off in pursuit of alcohol and the easy pleasurable company it bought, leaving the remaining four of the Fearsome Five to find their own good times. Quackerjack grabbed Megavolt by the sleeve and dragged him out onto the dance floor, and they were barely ten feet away from Bushroot and Liquidator before club patrons swept them into the gyrations of the crowd, some of them apparently finding the notion of dancing with a super-villain, or at least someone who looked like one, quite exciting.

Bushroot's eyes widened when a red-headed goth-looking duck with black lipstick all over her bill, wearing a very short black velour baby doll-style dress, grabbed Megavolt from behind, causing him to jump and then zap her. That led Quackerjack and his dance partner—a thin androgynous parrot in a leather outfit, to both burst out laughing. Bushroot continued to watch as Quackerjack proceeded to do a cartwheel, until he felt something grab his hand that was not wet. "Hey short, green, and cute," said a blonde duck wearing bright orange lipstick and an impossibly tight and low-cut shirt that almost looked like a bodice from a medieval costume. Bushroot opened his bill to greet her, but his words caught in his throat at how her breasts were right at his eye level as she then asked, "Wanna dance?"

"Uh…"

She licked the edge of her beak and leaned forward to give him a better view. "Super-villains turn me on, you know," she said as her breasts heaved inches from his bill. "And I love trees. Saving the rainforest totally gets me wet."

Liquidator had been temporarily distracted by watching two rather attractive dancers strip and make out by one of the poles, but when he felt Bushroot's leaf slip off of him and he heard the female duck's voice, he whirled back around. Frowning at her in more than a slightly possessive way, he said, "He's already got all the wet he can handle. _I've_ got his drinks one hundred percent covered." He put his arm over Bushroot's shoulder and stared back at her, causing her to straighten and back off.

"Sorry, I didn't realize he was your little sprout." She tapped the edge of Bushroot's beak with a long fingernail painted the same orange as her lipstick. "Later, green-cheeks."

After smiling back at her with a look of flattery, but also a tiny bit of regret as well as relief, Bushroot frowned at Liquidator. "That was kind of rude, you know. She just wanted to dance."

"She wanted your hard wood, and made no secret of it. Even you can't be that naïve as to not notice."

"Well, yeah… but I wouldn't just… you know," Bushroot hedged as Liquidator glided toward the bar, dragging him along with him.

"Survey says that you'd do plenty you didn't anticipate if I didn't keep an eye on you," the water dog replied before ordering a drink that sounded surprisingly fruity for something Bushroot thought that Liquidator would want.

Bushroot glanced out at the crowd, where the duck that had flirted with him had already moved on to another prospective partner that was more eager to bump and grind. A little pout formed on his beak as the new partner easily obtained a cheap feel of what had been thrust in his face a short while ago. Although he would not have been so brazen himself for several reasons, Bushroot felt both guilty and flattered as he realized why Liquidator had reacted the way he did. Looking up at his partner in crime with a sly look in his blue eyes, Bushroot asked, "Are you jealous?"

Liquidator's answer was a non-answer, and he thrust the drink he had just obtained into the plant-duck's leafy hand. "One strawberry passion fruit margarita with a twist of lime. You'll love it! You have the iron-clad Liquidator guarantee."

"You didn't answer me," Bushroot said, and took a sip of the drink. It was sweet, but tasted and smelled strongly of alcohol. "And you know alcohol doesn't really affect me like it does normal non-plant ducks."

"Who said I wanted to get you drunk? More so than anyone, I know that your intoxicant of choice is my Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water straight from the tap," Liquidator replied with a leer, and rubbed Bushroot's slender green shoulders with his large wet fingers. "I'm just following through as advertised in buying you a drink… while keeping your hands full."

Bushroot grinned. "You _are_ jealous."

Liquidator met Bushroot's eyes and leaned closer to him. "You're my partner in crime. If we're going to have a wild night with some lucky patron here, it should be someone we both want to get wet… so to speak." He looked disdainfully at the duck who had hit on Bushroot. "And you can do better than that cheap slut. Research suggests she's been with at least fifty percent of the regulars here that swing her way."

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, Buddy, but if you don't want a cheap slut, you're probably looking in the wrong kind of place," Bushroot informed him with a smirk. "Besides, I don't think anyone who'd, ah, want to do that kind of thing with both of us after just meeting at a place like this wouldn't be considered, you know, easy."

With a grin, Liquidator held up his finger in a grand gesture. "Ah, but the 'slut' part wasn't the disqualifying factor, it's the 'cheap' part that the discriminating Liquidator takes exception to. Super-villains of taste just don't screw anything that asks, unless it involves a profit without potential for embarrassing blackmail footage or unpleasant STDs."

Laughing, Bushroot pointed out, "I don't think we _can_ catch STDs considering what we are."

"A top-notch team like ours deserves to indulge with something a little more exclusive and exotic, someone who appreciates our unique talents for such things, not to mention attractive and exciting. Nothing but the best for Bushroot and the Liquidator!"

"Someone who wants you as much as me, you mean," Bushroot said with a knowing gleam in his eyes as he took another sip of his drink.

Leaning back against the bar counter, Liquidator put his arm around Bushroot's shoulders and drew him closer. "I'm greedy and sharing has never been one of my favorite things. Why do you think I do so well in this line of work in the first place?" He rubbed his wet muzzle against the side of Bushroot's head. "Wouldn't it bother you if I flowed off to get the first willing warm body wet without inviting you along?"

Bushroot lowered his drink and looked back at Liquidator with a frown. "You know it would," he said with a hint of jealousy creeping into his own voice at the notion. "But like I said before, she just asked to dance and I wouldn't…"

"I know. But I also know easily how we super-villains can succumb to the tantalizing fruit of temptation, and how long it's been since a girl's looked at you like that, Reggie." Liquidator drew his fingers teasingly through Bushroot's petal hair. "You've never been with one in this body, I know that," he finished with a suggestive whisper.

"You know I haven't been with one like that at all," Bushroot murmured back, feeling embarrassed again about his lack of experience in such matters. It was only because of Liquidator that Bushroot had realized how fluid, to pardon the pun, his own sexuality was, and that he was bisexual rather than straight. Of course, that was of minor importance considering that few of either gender wanted anything to do with him as a criminal mutant plant-duck anyway, so he was quite happy with Liquidator's attention and affection. What Bushroot had always wanted more than anything was love, and the mechanics were secondary as far as he was concerned. Naturally, he wondered what it might be like to be with a woman, but what he had said earlier was the truth—villain or not, Bushroot would not risk hurting or alienating Liquidator for a cheap thrill.

Meanwhile, Liquidator nodded back to Bushroot with a knowing look. "And while I know your satisfaction is guaranteed with me, I also know you must be curious."

"A little," Bushroot admitted. He rubbed the edge of his glass as he glanced out at the crowd, and he felt Liquidator's tongue dab just below his hairline while he continued to whisper to him.

"So here's a deal for you. We find a one hundred percent willing and horny lady who's inclined to have two super-villains for the price of one tonight, and have a good time having our way with her together."

Bushroot's eyes lowered as he felt his sap warm his cheeks at imagining such a lurid scenario, although his beak curled into a naughty smile that let Liquidator know just how much the idea appealed. "You really think we could find—"

"Here?" Liquidator cut him off with a bubbly laugh. "Absolutely! If anywhere, we can find what we're looking for in a place like this."

Someone who had just pushed her way through the crowd to the bar beside them overheard Liquidator's enthusiastic declaration, and she turned to them with a smile on her small, pouty bill, which was covered in a shiny midnight blue gloss. It seemed to bring out the highlights in her wild mane of similarly colored hair, although without the glitter. "Dare I even ask what someone like the infamous Liquidator and Bushroot are looking for in a place like this?" the woman said, her voice husky with an odd lisp that seemed to accent the "s" sound when she spoke.

Both Bushroot and Liquidator regarded her curiously; few were bold enough to acknowledge super-villains and strike up a conversation, although it was apparent that The Underbelly catered to exceptions to that rule. Still, as mutants, both Liquidator and especially Bushroot were not used to having strangers chat them up. Looking her over, they saw that she had a mostly avian-like appearance, predominantly duck, but there was something else, something off about her. She was slimly built, and wore a form-fitting teal and black bodysuit made of material that had a silvery sheen in the club's lighting. Her eyes were dark, lined heavily with what looked like some kind of purplish makeup, and her complexion seemed rather thinly feathered for its smooth off-white appearance. Her shapely legs were covered by the bodysuit all the way to the spiky-heeled, knee-high, laced-up black leather boots that she wore. What was most strange about her, however, was a distinctly non-duck-like tail that flicked out casually behind her, colored the same as the rest of her ghost-like skin.

"Impressive costume," Liquidator said, glancing at her tail. "And even more impressive confidence, inquiring about the plans of those who're used to silencing loose ends."

"As if anyone in here is up to any good," she replied with a light laugh. "And while I thank you for the compliment—I do a _fabulous_ job at costumes," she said, heavily accenting her words with a sibilant tone again, "I find this place is one that I can be myself in more than usual."

Bushroot's blue eyes lit up with fascination. "It's not a costume," he guessed. "The tail, anyway. Right?"

She smiled. "No more than your hair is dyed or your leaves are gloves," she said, touching a whitish finger to Bushroot's hand before meeting both of their gazes. "You wondered about my confidence, well, while some are intimidated by mutant types, others feel comfortable around them."

Liquidator and Bushroot exchanged a brief and silent look, one that seemed to echo each other's thoughts—perhaps what they were looking for had just been found. "How comfortable?" Bushroot asked casually.

"You know who we are, and that we comprise forty percent of the Fearsome Five?" Liquidator said with his fluid eyes intent upon the woman.

"Of course." Her lips parted as she enunciated the last word with a hiss. "Like I said before, this place is hardly the hangout of anyone with stones to throw about sin." She picked up the beer she had ordered and took a long and deliberate drink from the bottle that allowed both Bushroot and Liquidator to see that her neck was also a bit unnaturally long. In the strange lighting of the club, such things were subtle, but easily noticed once they were being looked for. "Of any of the Fearsome Five, you two are the ones that interest me the most," she said as she lowered the bottle, "for obvious reasons." She flicked her tail as she finished speaking, and Liquidator leered at her and the way her clothing clung to her slim feminine figure.

"Inquiring minds want to know… the common factor of being outside of the ninety nine point nine percent biologically normal population aside, what is it that interests you in a couple of mutant bad boys?"

"And what's your name?" Bushroot asked, giving her a friendly smile. "You know ours, after all."

"Camille," she answered. "Known to some as Camille Chameleon. At least that's how a mutual acquaintance of ours knows me."

"Mutual acquaintance? Who do you mean?" asked Bushroot.

Camille took another sip of her beer and narrowed her darkly lined eyes. "Darkwing Duck. I had a profitable little operation going on some time ago, but he ruined that, and one of his little friends wreaked havoc with my powers," she said with a bitter hiss. "Fortunately the fool didn't realize that it wasn't permanent, and that once the climate returned to normal, so did my powers, so I was able to escape the prison he had me put in."

Liquidator smiled that time. "Ah, yes, I do believe I heard Tom Lockjaw's riveting report on that. They called you the chameleon woman. Funny they never mentioned your escape."

"They never do, do they?" Bushroot said with a roll of his blue eyes. "That might make them look bad, after all."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet a villainess such as yourself, Camille," Liquidator said with a fluid bow. "Anyone on Darkwing's hit list is on the Liquidator's A-list!"

Bushroot took her hand and shook it, smiling at her and thinking that in an unusual way, her striking looks made her seem almost pretty. "Nice to meet you. Reginald Bushroot… but I guess you knew that."

Returning their warm, if not flirtatious, smiles, Camille edged a little closer to Bushroot and Liquidator so that they formed a trio. "I did, but a formal introduction is always nice," she said to Bushroot before giving them both a curious eye. "So, you never answered my original question… what are the Liquidator and Bushroot looking for in a place like The Underbelly? I've never seen you here before. Nor any of your friends other than Negaduck occasionally, not that I've ever spoken with him. I come here quite often… the misfits and perverts are the kind of crowd I can blend into without having to use my powers much."

"I, uh, don't really go out a lot," Bushroot admitted. "This was Negaduck's idea, for us all to come here. Him and Quackerjack and Megavolt are all here somewhere too." As if on cue, a flash of electricity shot up from the crowd on the dance floor, and Quackerjack's distinctive whooping laugh could be heard over it all for a brief moment.

"Which just shows you how much he needs a good time," Liquidator said smoothly, giving Bushroot's shoulder a somewhat more than friendly rub while he eyed Camille with an interested look. "And a good time is what The Underbelly promises, after all. Now all that remains to be seen is if what we've heard is false advertising, or if it will deliver." He paused, drawing his gaze up and down Camille's figure from head to tail. "What's _your_ recommendation, as a regular?"

Shifting her hips provocatively in response to Liquidator's suggestive tone, she moved closer to them. "As a regular?" She set her beer down on the bar top and reached for Liquidator's hand with one hand and Bushroot's with the other. The plant-duck quickly set his own drink back on the bar with his free hand as Camille continued to speak. "I can show you both a good time."

Bushroot's bill curled into a shy, but flirtatious look. "I bet you can."

"Dance floor?" Camille suggested, stepping backward with both of their hands in hers. "Or perhaps somewhere a little less… crowded?" She glanced over at one of the poles in the far corner that was empty.

"I never liked crowds," Bushroot said with a widening grin.

Liquidator's grin was even wider. "Two infamous villains agree: more than three is too much of a crowd."

Camille just laughed and led them over to the pole, where upon arrival she seemed to almost slither onto the platform to take hold of it. Liquidator climbed up onto the raised little stage with her, followed by Bushroot, but only Camille grabbed the pole. She twirled her agile body around it, tail included, in a way that made her feminine curves seem all the more defined and inviting. "Want to twirl with me?" She spun around and then slid down with it along her back, eyeing them both with an inviting look.

"Pole dancing is not a Liquidator specialty, but Reggie here loves a good spin. He does amazing things with his vines." He waggled his eyebrows. "I speak from experience; that's a genuine customer endorsement." Before Bushroot could respond, Liquidator shoved the plant-duck toward the pole and Camille. Instinctively Bushroot caught the pole with his leafy hand, and Camille wrapped her tail around both Bushroot and the pole.

"I'd heard that rumor about you two," she said with an amused rasp. "Also about the toymaker and the electric rat. Negaduck's the only one of you they think is straight."

In a moment of irony, the "Electric Slide" song began to play as the three of them caught sight of Megavolt, Quackerjack, and the surprising number of groupies they had acquired dancing to it out on the main floor.

Although Bushroot felt somewhat silly as he spun around the pole, especially as he noticed a few of the crowd gawking at them, he snapped his vine arm the other way, whirling both him and Camille around and tying her to the pole while Liquidator glided around the edge of the circular platform to keep pace with them. "They really think we're all gay?" Bushroot asked with surprise as he pressed his thin plant-like body against Camille's wriggling form.

Camille let out a sibilant chuckle. "Actually, they think you're bi, with an odd fetish for potatoes. But you seemed to have moved on from tater tots to good old fashioned water."

Liquidator came up behind Bushroot and slid his hands along the plant-duck's torso while pinning him even closer to Camille, who writhed against Bushroot in a way that gave him a feel of her breasts whether he wanted it or not. Fortunately he did, and a guilty and somewhat abashed smile formed on his beak as Liquidator spoke. "He wilts without enough water, and like any discriminating consumer, he knows Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water is the best. Once you've tasted it, nothing else will do." Liquidator licked his lips with his watery tongue as he finished speaking.

"I've heard you're good... at soaking, anyway." Camille winked as she shape-shifted momentarily, allowing her to slide out from between the pole and the two villains pinning her to it. Her stretched form retracted into its regular shape beside the pole as Bushroot fell against it, and she pinched his bill with a sly look as she met Liquidator's eyes. "I haven't had your water."

"Want a taste?" Liquidator grabbed Camille's arm and spun her around, drawing her around the platform while Bushroot untangled himself. She caught the pole with the edge of her tail and wound herself around it with Liquidator, who snatched Bushroot as they passed him. He found his face pressed against Camille's bushy blue hair, which still had a trace of the scent of floral shampoo that she used. Lilac, he noted as his beak nuzzled against the back of her neck.

"Perhaps a sample," Camille answered Liquidator as she felt his wet touch seep through her bodysuit to her skin.

Melodramatically Liquidator replied, "I'm hurt. My satisfaction guarantee isn't enough for a purchase, even with Reggie's endorsement?" He then leaned forward and brought his lips to Camille's bill in a wet and sensual kiss. Taking a cue from his partner, Bushroot kissed the side of Camille's neck. He did so softly at first, almost hesitantly, but then more boldly and eagerly both because Camille seemed to want it, and because he felt a touch of jealousy watching Liquidator kiss her with such fervor. Camille's tail snaked up the back of Bushroot's leg, stroking it encouragingly, while Liquidator poured water into his kiss as his fluid tongue met her flesh one.

Bushroot's hands were happily inching their way up Camille's torso and his beak was busy kissing the nape of her neck when she and Liquidator broke apart, her smiling back at the water dog while Liquidator smoothed one hand over Camille's shoulder and another over her opposite arm and onto Bushroot's back. "You've had the best," he bragged in a flirtatious tone. "Will you bother with the rest?"

"Very tasty," was Camille's reply. She grinned at Liquidator even as her tail nudged suggestively against Bushroot's tail-leaves while he continued to nuzzle her skin, which he had learned was indeed featherless, and had a supple suede-like consistency.

Liquidator grinned. "Indeed." He slid his hand downward toward Camille's rear end just beside her tail, where it lingered. "But wait, there's more to this deal. If you act now, you'll not only get to enjoy the exciting taste of the Liquidator on tap, but you'll also receive the full-bodied experience that every consumer who's had it can't help but rave about." He leered at Bushroot. "Right, Reggie?"

Bushroot only chuckled and let out a little "mmm-hmm" to that; he could hardly believe Liquidator was using such brazen pick-up lines and that they were _working_, let alone how the guilty pleasure of knowing that he was participating in it made him feel.

"Plus," Liquidator continued in his most charming, and sleazy, salesman-style come-on tone, "tonight only as a bonus with opting in to this special offer, you'll get the full talents of Reggie the Naughty Veggie. From fine vines to luscious leaves with a light touch that'll leave you wanting more, he'll get to the root of your desire and till your garden until you're totally seeded."

_Oh wow, I can't believe he just said that!_ Bushroot thought, inwardly groaning even as his bill parted in a breathy giggle at Liquidator's innuendo-laden sales pitch of his talents.

Camille tickled Bushroot under his tail-leaves with her tail and dipped her fingers into Liquidator's chest and swirled them. "Now how can I resist an offer like that?" she teased with light sarcasm.

Pleased at her receptiveness, Liquidator raised his eyebrows suggestively as he responded. "Your satisfaction is fully guaranteed, and your credit is good with us until you put your money down." He reached up high on the pole and whirled backward, taking both Camille and Bushroot along for a little spin. It was then that Bushroot noticed the small crowd that had formed around their pole platform intently watching them with lusty and voyeuristic eyes.

"Not here," Bushroot insisted in a low and edgy tone that only Liquidator and Camille could hear as he slipped one arm around Camille's waist and the other around Liquidator. "I don't want an audience."

Glancing at Bushroot, Liquidator noted the anxious look in his blue eyes, and followed his gaze to the leering crowd. Knowing that Bushroot was rarely so assertive, especially in situations like that, Liquidator did not argue. "You know this fine establishment, my dear," he said to Camille. "Are there any more private areas, or is total relocation a necessity?"

"There are private rooms in the back, if you know where to look." Camille slithered out from between them in a motion so fast that she must have used some of her shape-shifting powers to do it, and leapt off of the platform and landed in a surprisingly nimble way considering the spiky high heels on her boots. Liquidator and Bushroot exchanged only a brief look before they followed her off of the platform, leaving the pole open to the next interested party. Camille led Bushroot and Liquidator toward the back of the club, where both the water dog and plant-duck caught a glance of Negaduck aggressively kissing and groping a hot female duck that seemed quite content to have their leader's lewd attentions. Neither Liquidator nor Bushroot bothered to acknowledge his presence to each other or Camille, however. The shape-shifting chameleon woman, and what they would soon be doing with her, was all that was on their minds at the moment.

They made a sharp left down a hallway that had several doors, including one at the far end. Moaning and other illicit noises could be heard coming from behind most of them, although not the one Camille chose, which was the one at the end of the hall. It led to a dark stairwell, and she led them up it to a quieter hallway that had two doors left somewhat ajar. She picked the farther one and pushed it open further. After peering in, she looked over her shoulder and beckoned to Liquidator and Bushroot. "Last one in locks the door," she said with a sultry hiss, and slipped inside.

Liquidator beat Bushroot there, although the plant-duck was only step behind the water dog. Without a word Bushroot did as requested, and shut the door behind him, securing the lock immediately afterward. There was one on the doorknob as well as an eye hook, which he preemptively put on as well. When he turned around, Bushroot saw that they were in a small and dimly lit room with a dingy old sofa and a worn wooden end table with a cheap lamp that provided the room's poor lighting.

"Not the classiest room I've stayed in, but fitting considering the reputation of this place," Liquidator conceded.

Camille let out a sneering laugh. "You said you wanted privacy, not a five-star luxury suite."

"It's no dirtier than my greenhouse, and he likes it there," Bushroot said, giving Liquidator a sly look. When he thought he saw a roach out of the corner of his eye, however, he did have the snobbish thought that his greenhouse at least had fewer bugs due to Spike's diligence in devouring them.

Liquidator put one wet arm around Bushroot and the other around Camille. "Getting down and dirty is no problem for the Liquidator. I can get clean as easy as one-two-three! And if you make it worth my while, I'll give you a complementary power-wash as well."

"So is that how you get your women wet?" Camille teased the water dog as she dipped her fingers into him again, before giving Bushroot a sidelong inviting look. "Or is he leaving that up to your 'luscious leaves'?"

While Bushroot accepted said invitation and came up behind Camille, Liquidator grinned back at her. "As a master at the art of getting someone wet, I can take either the forceful hose-you-down approach or the more subtle foreplay. Which does today's horny shape-shifter on the prowl prefer?"

"Well I prefer this," Bushroot admitted as he wantonly smoothed his leaf hands over the curves of Camille's slim form. Even over her clothing, touching her that way, especially in such tawdry surroundings, excited him more than he thought possible. Much like he did when he was committing crimes, Bushroot felt a touch of guilt, but not enough to stop himself. Unlike stealing money, however, there was no way to rationalize the morally questionable behavior he was engaging in at the moment into any sort of need other than pure lust. Because of that, he felt a tad more ashamed of himself for it. However, when Camille arched her lithe body into his lewd touch, and when Liquidator's hands joined his in their efforts, flowing over and past his in that sensual touch that Bushroot had grown to love and crave, that shame quickly gave way to desire. It doubled when Liquidator's eyes met his, and the water dog smiled at him in that certain way—smug, mischievous, lusty, and wanting—that he always did in passionate moments like that.

As Camille turned around to face Bushroot that time, she snaked her tail between Liquidator's watery legs while Bushroot lowered his hands to the small of her back. He pressed his bill against Camille's in a kiss as eagerly as Liquidator had with her earlier, wanting to taste her the same way, even if he did not have any water to force-feed her. Unlike more intimate acts, Camille was not the first woman Bushroot had ever kissed—even shy and nerdy pre-mutation Reginald Bushroot had managed to score a few dates in his days as a normal duck—but she was the first he had done more than smooch as a plant-duck. The one kiss he had stolen from Rhoda while bringing her back to his greenhouse that time barely counted, since it had been quick and she had been too flustered to respond.

Watching Bushroot kiss Camille drove Liquidator to a similar desire to level the playing field. He circled his strong wet arms around her and gave her cheek and the underside of her bill, pressed against Bushroot's, a sensual lick as he closed his large canine-sized water hands over her breasts. His water seeped through the flimsy material of her bodysuit and soaked her to the skin there as well as all down her back, where Liquidator had pressed himself firmly against her. He could feel Bushroot's hands moving on her back and against him as well, and he savored the sensation of being so close with both of them as he felt Camille's tail thwack his wet rear end with a splash.

Startled, Liquidator withdrew his tongue, wondering if it was a funny accidental movement. When it happened again, though, that time quite obviously a spank, he tightened his grip on Camille's breasts with hardened water hands, squeezing and soaking them simultaneously. Even symbolically, considering his fluid body, no one spanked the Liquidator! "A bad girl such as yourself is one hundred percent hypocritical spanking me," he said in a rough and bubbly voice.

Camille gasped as Liquidator was rough with her, and Bushroot flexed his leafy fingers against the wet fabric of her clothing. "Maybe we should spank her."

In a splash, Camille's tail flicked away from Liquidator's backside and whipped around between their legs to whack Bushroot's instead. "See if you can," she hissed, and shape-shifted so quickly that she seemed to disappear. Bushroot fell into the space she had taken up, stumbling against Liquidator, who caught him with a wet and surprised grip. The water dog and plant-duck saw only a brief flash of Camille's whitish skin against the dingy carpeted floor until she seemingly disappeared… and then re-appeared a moment later alongside the couch as if she had grown out of the rug. They realized that she had disguised herself as the carpet pattern in that short time, and exchanged a brief impressed look before approaching her with playful looks on their faces.

"Neat trick," Bushroot complemented her, while Liquidator nodded along with him appreciatively.

"Thanks." She drew out the word in her distinctive hiss as she rejoined their embrace.

Liquidator gave Camille a little push, and because he was directly opposite him on the other side of her, Bushroot fell back as well, right onto the couch. Smirking as Bushroot unwittingly took a seat, Liquidator said, "Even my shape-shifting powers don't come with vanishing and reappearing clothing… although that's a shame in this case."

Camille's eyes narrowed slyly. "Not all mutant villains are as shameless as you two, walking around naked all the time."

"There's nothing indecent about a plant wearing just its leaves proudly," Bushroot said.

With a leer at Bushroot, Liquidator quipped, "At least not until you sprout your hard wood, anyway."

Bushroot's bill curled into a smug smirk of his own. "Says the guy who can make the most obscene water fountain in St. Canard."

"To the one plant that can't get enough of it!" Liquidator laughed back.

The mental images their exchange inspired led Camille to lick the edge of her beak and twitch her tail with interest. "Perhaps I should leave you two here alone in this room for yourselves," she hissed with a wink.

"Oh no, stay, we insist!" Bushroot exclaimed, so eagerly that it seemed like he thought for a moment that she might actually leave, while Liquidator grinned.

"Absolutely. Although if you're going to get comfortable, the surgeon general recommends the removal of unneeded wet clothing as soon as possible." Then, as if to make sure that the breathable fabric Camille's bodysuit was made of was not already dry, Liquidator shot a stream of water from his right hand that soaked her from head to toe.

After shaking her blue mane of hair wildly to rid it of the excess water, Camille stared back at Liquidator. "Funny, it seems you need hosing down more than I do." She threw her head back and narrowed the span of her shoulders, causing the clingy material she wore to fall slack. Bushroot was not patient enough to wait for gravity, however, and he reached up from the couch with his vine arms to peel it off of her and expose her as she wriggled out of it. He only saw her back view, but the slender feminine curve of her naked backside combined with the evocative sway of her tail was more than enough to fuel his fantasy. Liquidator, meanwhile, drank in the sight of her from the front. Her breasts, while not as large as some, were nicely shaped and the rest of her figure enticing with smooth curves that invited him to touch them. Said invitation was accepted a moment later as he moved closer, placing his wet hands upon her re-formed shoulders and moving them slowly down as the watery barrier of his skin pressed against hers. He caught her bill in a hungry kiss as Camille's now super-thin legs stepped out of her boots and bodysuit.

As she did, Bushroot let go of the discarded clothing and kicked it aside. He slid his leafy hands up along Camille's calves and thighs in a sensual caress as they resumed their natural shape. Subtly edging backward, her legs brushed against Bushroot's as he sat on the couch, and her tail rubbed against his thighs and torso, eventually dipping between his legs. It tickled the root-like skin there in a suggestive way, and Bushroot began to feel the familiar tingling that meant only one thing—some new growth was imminent. As a result, he grew bolder in his exploration of her body, and slipped one of his leaf-hands beneath the base of her tail to touch the intimate area beneath. A slick wet warmth that had nothing to do with Liquidator's water—at least, not in the direct sense—met Bushroot's green fingertips, and when Camille's tail rubbed him just as his ready root sprouted, growing like a seedling on a sunny spring day, Bushroot let out a little pleasured gasp akin to what Camille might have had her bill not been immersed once again in Liquidator's mouth.

Liquidator's hands glided down from Camille's breasts to her hips as their kiss ended, and one caught on top of the leaf-hand that Bushroot did not have engaged in more lewd activities. "Active shape-shifting bodies need more water than most," he intoned with a naughty gleam in his fluid eyes. "So why don't you sit down and have a drink?" He then shoved Camille back so that she fell squarely onto Bushroot's lap, and moved forward so that neither of them could stand, blocking their way. His water flowed onto Bushroot's root-like feet in a way that he knew the plant-duck liked while Camille shifted to swish her tail out of the way. Bushroot's hand fluttered out in the flurry of movement as well, leaving Camille sitting against his newly sprouted sapling in just the right way. Instinctively he ground against her, still growing larger as her willing body pressed against his. Bushroot curled his arms around Camille's body and brought his leaves to rest on her bare breasts, and looked up to see what Liquidator was doing.

He was grinning like a fiend. He reached for the underside of Camille's beak with two watery fingers, and tipped it towards him as a large and phallic stream of water erupted from his body. "Liquidator brand satisfaction, straight from the tap! There's nothing else like it," he said, and brought it to Camille's now open bill.

Following the water dog's lead, Bushroot thrust himself into Camille as well, letting out a groan of pleasure as he penetrated her. She felt every bit as exquisite as he imagined she might, hot and tight around him in a way that just made him want to grow bigger and harder inside her. His leaf-hands fell from her breasts to her hips, which Bushroot grasped as he began to thrust harder, driven to new heights of desire as his root-feet drank in the delightful rush of Liquidator's water, which also splashed onto her lap, spilling over from above.

The sight of that was exciting in the brief glimpses Bushroot got of it from his position on the couch, but it was far more so to Liquidator, who was not only experiencing it, but also had a prime view of his hard water overflow into her bill. It was open wider than most could manage—a nice perk to her shape-shifting powers—but Liquidator could match any impossible angle Camille did, fluid as he was. If there was one thing that Liquidator enjoyed, it was proving that he was always able to get bigger and better, and be top dog at all costs. Having both Camille and Bushroot drinking him at once was incredibly arousing to Liquidator, who bubbled hot and horny as her tongue swirled against his rushing current.

He reached down and caught the back of her neck with one hand, forcing his water faster and harder so that she could barely manage it. Liquidator then stretched out his other hand to grab a handful of Bushroot's petal hair, which was easy enough considering that the plant-duck had begun rubbing his head against Camille's wild blue mane, stroking his stamens against it for the pleasure of having his pollen brushed off into it while he took her from below. Liquidator streamed his fingers out through Bushroot's hair for a moment to get his attention, and then withdrew them just as abruptly, along with the fountain of phallic water in Camille's now gaping beak. "Now now," he admonished in a teasing tone, "smart consumers drink responsibly."

Still bucking in Bushroot's lap, Camille looked up at Liquidator with lust in her eyes. Bushroot's head rolled to the side, peering over her shoulder, and he slowed in his movements as he too watched the water dog and wondered what he was doing. Liquidator had flowed out of range of his toes, and Bushroot already missed sensation of their watery exchange.

Anticipating their questions, Liquidator spoke again before either of them could. "Flustered? Hot and bothered? Want to continue your wet and wild time?" He stretched out his watery arms wide in the center of the room and re-formed his hard water to its most impressive sight. "Come to the Liquidator for all your unfulfilled needs."

Camille and Bushroot were both on their feet in a flash, although she got to Liquidator first. Bushroot made up for it by pressing up against her from behind, eager to resume what he had been doing. Camille's tail swished to the side to allow him to do so freely while it curled around the back of his legs. "You talk big," Camille hissed impatiently to Liquidator as she pressed her hands against the wet barrier of his chest, and licked it with unashamed want. "But are you all that you advertise?"

"All that and more," Liquidator replied arrogantly, and grabbed her around the waist with one arm, sliding it between her and Bushroot and pulling her against his watery body. She felt the edge of his hard water press against her intimately, smooth even with its pulsing pressure compared to Bushroot's rougher wood. Both excited her, although in different ways. Grinning, Liquidator said, "You asked for a two for one special; you got it." He then thrust forward, flooding into Camille with a pressure wash the likes of which she had never experienced before.

Reaching past her for Bushroot, Liquidator slid his fingers up through the petal-hair on the back of his head until he reached his filaments, which he fingered gently even as he continued to take Camille. "This lovely lady would like to try out your hard wood on her back door," he said with a leer, just in case Bushroot was not bold enough to do it on his own. "Wouldn't she?" he added with a particularly hard thrust into the chameleon woman.

"Yes," Camille gasped, although Bushroot had already heeded his partner in crime's suggestion and had pushed her tail aside. He nudged hesitantly at her other entrance, unsure of how gentle he should be, but the way she bucked against him in time with Liquidator's thrusts encouraged him to just follow his instincts. Nipping at her shoulder with his beak, Bushroot slipped a leafy fingertip into the combination of Liquidator's water and Camille's own wetness for lubrication, and glided it around. Pressing against her, he felt her give with surprising ease, and then he supposed that with her powers, stretching was not a concern. Withdrawing his finger, he replaced it with his eager sprout and entered her with a gasp.

Liquidator signaled his approval with a teasing current of water against Bushroot's stamens, while Camille rasped with obvious pleasure at having both of them inside her at once. She flicked her tail wildly, and then snaked it along the length of Bushroot's more solid body until the tip found Liquidator's hand in his hair. "You like having those touched," she guessed between heavy breaths, even though her back was to him.

Through closed eyes, Bushroot answered with a simple and distracted, "Oh yes."

With that, her tail quivered and changed shape to that of another hand. "Like this?" she hissed, running her newly formed third set of fingers along the length of the filaments.

"Yes, oh yes, yes!" Bushroot's voice took on a high note in its giddy arousal.

Camille giggled at the plant-duck's obvious pleasure, while Liquidator chortled along with her and dropped his hand from Bushroot's hair to his tail-leaves. "He likes it," the water dog said teasingly. "But will he like this?" Then, taking the tip from Camille, Liquidator formed a second appendage to match the one Camille was shamelessly riding and flooded it into Bushroot right beneath his tail-leaves.

The noise Bushroot made was somewhere between a groan and a squeal, and even though his eyes were closed and his face mostly hidden by Camille's bushy hair, Liquidator could easily picture the rapturous look on his face. Camille's was readily readable, with her beak hanging open as she gasped with lust and desire. Her two non-tail hands hung onto Liquidator's shoulders for support that her legs barely gave any longer as the two super-villains took her from either side. She found it hard to concentrate and hold her form as the pleasurable feelings welled up inside her like a surge of Liquidator's water, although she held out just moments longer than Bushroot, whose senses were on overload.

His entire body aquiver with orgasmic delight, Bushroot thrust into Camille one final time as her fingers pinched the tip of one of his stamens, and he came hard and fast. He groaned as he did so, and the summery scent of his pollen filled the room while he clenched at Camille's waist with his leaves and arched back against Liquidator's more lewd and erotic watering of him. As Bushroot went still, panting to catch his breath, Camille surrendered to her own lust and reverted fully back to her natural form, her tail slipping from Bushroot's hair and falling forward to splash against Liquidator's leg. She dug her fingers into Liquidator's wet shoulders as he felt her writhe and clench against him inside and out. The lusty pleasure that she and Bushroot experienced was contagious, and the water dog's debauched multi-task reached its peak as well as he gave in to his own desire. Bubbling furiously, Liquidator's entire body seemed to expand outward before it collapsed forth on itself in a wave, soaking both Camille and Bushroot from head to toe.

Bushroot and Camille were still wiping off the excess water as Liquidator re-formed with a complacent grin on his face. Bushroot flashed a guilty but quite satisfied smile back at him, while Camille smoothed her hand over her unruly blue hair with a superior and somewhat smug look. "So much for saying all advertising is hype," she mused in her sibilant lisp as she regarded the two of them.

Bushroot's smile widened, and he giggled a little at the flattery. "Well, I've always liked to think that we mutants do it like no one else…"

"Survey says we do," Liquidator declared with a satisfactory look. "It was a pleasure discovering that The Underbelly's reputation for delivering a good time was better than advertised… although the pleasure wasn't _all_ mine," he finished with a leer at Bushroot and Camille.

Camille only smirked and shifted out of sight, but that time both Liquidator and Bushroot noticed the subtle shifting in the pattern on the stained and worn carpet of the room as it made its way over to her discarded outfit. A moment later she re-formed, wearing it once again. "I'd offer to finish off the night by having a drink with you boys, but I think I've had my fill of fluids for the evening." She strode toward the door, her tail swishing behind her. "But if you're ever up for another tryst," she said, drawing out the word, "or something a little more lucrative outside of the Fearsome Five, look me up."

Liquidator and Bushroot exchanged looks and smiled. "My dear Camille," Liquidator said as Bushroot slipped his arm around his watery waist and nodded with him, "we may just take you up on that generous offer."

****

The End


End file.
